A multiplicity of embodiments of ski goggles is known. The present invention is based on ski goggles for a goggles wearer, with a frame, with a goggle lens which is supported by the frame and has a surface facing the goggles wearer's face during normal use and having a surface facing away from the goggles wearer's face during normal use, with a frame pad which is connected to the frame and can be brought to rest on the goggles wearer's face, and with a retaining strap of the ski goggles on the goggles wearer's head. Ski goggles of this type are described, for example, in DE 87 09 530 U1 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,995.
The frame is generally made of a plastic preferably having a certain degree of elasticity. The frame generally completely frames the outer edge of the goggle lens. The frame is generally curved, concavely in a manner matched to the curvature of the goggles wearer's face.
Within the context of the present invention, a goggle lens is considered to be the transparent element through which the goggles wearer looks during normal use and which determines the field of view of the goggles wearer. The goggle lens may be made of a plastic. The goggle lens may also be formed flexibly. The goggle lens may optionally also have a (possibly prescribed) dioptric effect. However, the goggle lens may also be formed as a lens not having a dioptric effect. The goggle lens is generally formed as a single piece and is provided for both eyes to look through.
The frame pad generally is made of a foam material having an elasticity which is increased in relation to the housing in order to be able to be adapted to the goggles wearer's face contour. There is generally an adhesive connection between frame and frame pad.
The retaining strap generally is a length-adjustable textile or rubber strap. The retaining strap is generally fastened to the frame. However, the retaining strap may also be fastened to the goggle lens.
To give longer life to the ski goggles in case the lens portion thereof is damaged and to provide a choice of various kinds of goggle lenses such as amber and yellow tints or polarized, non-polarized and fog-free type lenses, specific types of ski goggles are known which includes means to make the goggle lens interchangeable.
Changing goggle lenses for ski goggles is usually quite a complicated activity, especially as the operation is done at low temperature. Usually, the easier the system for changing the goggle lenses, the bigger the room needed for the spare goggle lens is.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,496 describes ski goggles of the latter described type which include a frame in the form of a molded face mask portion which is molded of a flexible rubber-like material. The portion of the face mask which engages the face may have as a frame pad a soft cushioning material thereon to provide comfort and conform to the facial structure of the wearer. The face mask is held onto the head of the wearer preferably by elastic strap means which connect to the ends of the mask. To provide for interchangeably mounting a goggle lens in the goggle lens receiving opening in the face mask a rigid member, preferably of a hard plastic material, is mounted in the opening extending substantially completely there around. At opposing ends of the rigid member a pair of spaced upstanding lugs each having an overhanging lip and lens receiving groove thereunder is provided. The interchangeable goggle lenses are provided with openings in each of the ends thereof so that the openings may be slipped over the lugs and manually forced over the lip means so that a portion of the lens bordering each of the openings is received in the lens receiving groove of each lug. Thus the goggle lenses are prevented from slipping off the lugs unless forcibly deflected to pass by the lip means by one wishing to interchange the goggle lens with another. When the goggle lens is in its mounted position substantially all of its peripheral edge is in contact with the rigid mounting member supported by the face mask which provides for a relatively strong goggle lens support of the ski goggles.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,470 B2 also discloses ski goggles of the same type including a goggle lens having right and left eye portions and defining at least one slot. The ski goggles further include a frame selectively engaging a perimeter of the goggle lens. The frame includes an upper portion extending across an upper perimeter of the right and left eye portions and a lower portion extending across a lower perimeter of the right and left eye portions. The ski goggles additionally include a mounting structure disposed on one of the upper and lower portions. The combined mounting structure and the one of the upper and lower portions on which it is disposed are substantially more rigid than the other of the upper and lower portions. The ski goggles further include strap mounts pivotally mounted to the frame and a strap secured to the strap mounts. Furthermore, the ski goggles include a fastener disposed on the mounting structure and including a shaft rotatably secured to the frame. The shaft has a portion configured to be rotatable within the at least one slot and to selectively engage the at least one slot to retain the lens in engagement with the frame.
The invention emanates also from United States patent application publication 2012/0324638 A1 which discloses a goggle having a goggle frame including a first side adapted to interface with an interchangeable lens assembly and a second side. At least one coupling point is present which is disposed on the first side of the goggle frame and adapted to couple to a corresponding connection portion of the interchangeable lens assembly. A foam layer is coupled to the second side of the goggle frame. The document discloses that the at least one coupling point may include at least one magnetic portion adapted to couple to the corresponding connection portion of the interchangeable lens assembly by a magnetic interaction. Alternatively, the at least one coupling point may include at least one aperture adapted to receive and couple to the corresponding coupling point of the interchangeable lens assembly.
Although the above-described ski goggles have basically proven successful, there is a need to facilitate replacement or interchange of the goggle lens.